This proposal represents an effort by the University of Puerto Rico Medical School to establish a strong multidisciplinary cancer teaching program. Cancer education will be given at all levels of the new curriculum started in the 1973-4 academic year but is stressed through the programming of multiple elective courses in cancer in the fourth year and graduate level of education. A new component is added in the form of an educational program for teaching and learning cancer and evaluation based on modern instructional technology. The program establishes clear, concise, specific and general objectives in knowledge, skills, and attitudes for the whole educational process. Most of the teaching activities are open to practicing physicians and will be offered to physicians attending formal continuing educational programs in the Medical School. This improved and expanded program in cancer teaching will result in an increase of well trained physicians for service to cancer patients in Puerto Rico. To enhance cancer education the Cancer Education Committee has involved all cancer activities of the Medical Sciences Campus and all cancer related departments. The program utilizes the excellent clinical facilities of the Puerto Rico Medical Center and the affiliated hospitals of the School of Medicine. Over 1,000 cancer patients will be available for teaching and over 600 students, house staff, faculty and community physicians will participate.